This invention relates to novel 2-acyl-5-nitrothiazoles.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,830,826, there are disclosed and claimed compounds of general Formula I ##STR2## wherein A is a furan, a thiophene, or a pyrrole group, which groups can be substituted by one or more alkyl of 1-7 carbon atoms or by a phenyl group, or is a group of the general Formula II ##STR3## wherein R.sub.1 is a hydrogen or halogen atom, alkyl of 1-7 carbon atoms in a straight or branched chain, hydroxy or alkoxy of 1-7 carbon atoms, phenoxy, alkylmercapto of 1-7 carbon atoms, a phenylmercapto, phenyl or phenylalkyl, and R.sub.2 is a hydrogen or or halogen atom, alkyl of 1-7 carbon atoms in a straight or branched chain, a hydroxy or alkoxy of 1-7 carbon atoms.
These compounds exhibit a pronounced antifungal activity, especially against Candida albicans and dermatophytes, e.g., Trichophyton mentagrophytes and Trichophyton rubrum. Moreover, the compounds of general Formula I also have a strong effectiveness against bacteria and are valuable intermediates for the preparation of other pharmaceuticals.
It has now been discovered that compounds of general Formula I wherein A is as defined herein also show the above-recited pharmacological effects.